


More than Friendship

by taphappy52



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taphappy52/pseuds/taphappy52
Summary: Emma finally works up the courage to tell Regina how she feels.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254





	More than Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to @waknatious for helping to edit and show me the ropes since this was my first fic! I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think in the comments!

Emma is standing outside Granny’s diner, staring in through the glass door. It’s evening, the sun now completely gone. A full moon. Emma looks at it and wonders if her crazy urge to confess what she’s about to confess has anything to do with it. She looks back through the glass and sees a small gathering: her parents, Zelena, and Regina, all seemingly relaxed and comfortable. Emma takes a deep breath and opens the door, worrying her thumbnail with her teeth. 

They are all thoroughly invested in a story Zelena is telling. Except Emma. Emma is thoroughly invested in the way Regina throws back her head when she laughs. The group quiets down after a big bout of laughter, and Emma uses it as an opportunity to fully enter the diner.

“Emma!” Snow starts, but Emma, who is only looking at Regina, isn’t paying attention.

“Hey Regina, can I talk to you?” Emma mutters, barely audible and so fast it comes out in a single breath.

“What, dear? I didn’t understand you,” Regina replies, looking up at her from her seated position. Her eyes don’t stray from the blonde’s as Emma tries again, slower this time.

“Can I talk to you? In private?” Emma asks again, this time loud enough to catch the attention of the group, who eye her with concern. Usually Emma’s one-on-one talks concern some sort of Big Bad the Savior is up against. Emma senses their worry immediately.

“Everything’s okay, it’s just a little thing about Henry at school,” she adds, smiling, easily lying to keep them from trying to tag along. Everyone seems to buy it except for Regina, who now wears concern on her own face.

“Okay. Why don’t we go to my vault? It’s private there. No little birdies to listen and tell.” Regina looks pointedly at Snow, who blushes furiously and ducks her head.

Regina stands up gracefully and slips on her dark wool coat. She nods goodbye to the group and starts to walk, brushing Emma’s back as she passes her, as a way of saying “Let’s go.” Emma closes her eyes to steady herself, then follows the regal woman to her Mercedes.

The drive is silent. Regina looks over at Emma several times, trying to get a sense of what this is really about, but Emma keeps her eyes fixed out the window and says nothing. As they turn into the cemetery, Regina notices the blonde’s back straighten and her hand make its way back up towards her mouth. The older woman softly reaches for her hand before she can start chewing her nails again. Emma startles at this but then relaxes, shyly glancing at Regina and smiling softly. Regina smiles back, and then they are at the vault. She puts her car in park. As she undoes her seatbelt and goes for the door handle, she notices Emma take a deep breath and raise her head higher, as if deciding on something. Regina wants to know what it is. Why she wanted to speak to her privately, about some mysterious subject that she wanted no one else to know about. What could she possibly need that should be so secretive? Regina is anxious to get inside the vault, anxious to learn of these new secrets, and it seems Emma is anxious to tell. 

The women emerge from the Mercedes and walk towards the vault, the silence between them highlighting their anticipation and anxiety. The moon shines fully, causing the cemetery to almost glow. Regina leads so that she can open the door, nervously glancing over her shoulders as she does so. She sees that Emma has taken a keen interest in her own shoes and does not look up to meet her gaze.

Regina turns back and opens the vault door, allowing Emma to enter before closing and sealing it with a protection spell for good measure. Emma relaxes at this, and seems to gain more confidence now that the vault is completely and totally private. 

It is dark until Regina flicks her wrist and candles flicker to life around them. The vault is cooler than outside, and smells like magic—Regina’s magic. Like winter, like spices, like her perfume.

“Emma, what is this all about? You—” Regina starts, but her words are cut off as she sees Emma coming towards her quickly, fiercely, and their lips collide. Regina’s back is pushed into the sealed door from the force, and she half grunts, half moans on impact. She completely forgets what she was going to say. Emma’s hands are on each side of her face, pulling her closer. All she can think about are Emma’s lips on her own. They are soft, but she kisses with such an eagerness that the kisses themselves are hard. Regina responds just as eagerly, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. She brings her own hand up into Emma’s hair; snakes her arm around Emma’s waist to pull their bodies closer together.

Emma gains confidence at this response and opens her own mouth, and takes the opportunity to slide her tongue against Regina’s. Softly at first, like asking a question, then with more force as Regina’s tongue answers her own. The kiss is hot, fierce, deep, and the two women are totally lost in it. Emma starts kissing down Regina’s neck, and she moans deeply. 

As soon as their lips break from each other’s, however, the spell is broken. Regina’s mind begins to clear some, but she can’t help the feelings Emma is stirring. Through her own moans, Regina tries to ask the questions she meant to ask when they got here. 

“Emma…” she tries, but it comes out as a moan, and the blonde moans in return. Regina’s knees almost buckle at that, feeling the wet heat of Emma’s mouth and the vibrations of her moans on the delicate skin of her neck.

Regina licks her lips and closes her eyes, gathering the willpower to stop this until her questions are answered.

“Emma.”

The name comes out with more force this time, almost disciplinary, and Emma stops her movement to look at her. The blonde’s lips are kiss-swollen, and Regina assumes her own look the same. They are both breathing deeply, practically panting, still loosely holding onto each other. Emma’s eyes are searching Regina’s own, looking for some sort of disappointment or rejection. She finds none, yet Regina holds her out at arm’s length, staring at her fiercely. The look is like determination and confusion and lust are all fighting to win inside of her. The confusion is what stops Emma. 

“Emma, where did this come from?” she tries softly. Emma only blushes and looks down. 

“Hey,” Regina tilts her head back up with a finger until the blonde is looking at her again. “Talk to me.” Again soft, almost a whisper, a plea, and Emma can’t stand it.

“I’m sorry,” she begins, thrusting her fists deep in her back pockets. “I really did mean to talk to you, when we came here, but then I saw you and knew we were completely alone and no one could interrupt us and I just…” she trails off, looks away, shrugs, then looks back to Regina to gauge her reaction. “I was going to talk to you,” she repeats more firmly, looking directly at the brunette.

“Do you have feelings for me?” is the only reply she gets. Emma is floored by the question, and uncomfortable with how vulnerable it makes her feel. She rubs the back of her neck and studies the floor.

“I thought I made that clear,” she mumbles.

“No,” Regina answers. This causes Emma to look up, halfway stunned. What the hell else would you call what just happened if not an expression of feelings?

“You made it clear that you are attracted to me, yes, but…do you have real feelings for me? Romantic feelings? Or is it just lust? Because I don’t do one-night stands, not since I got Henry, and I don’t do friends with benefits, either. I need to know if you’re wanting a relationship or a fuck,” she says, and the word causes Emma’s jaw to nearly drop open. She’s never heard the mayor curse, not beyond anything PG, and the crassness shocks her. She guesses it was supposed to.

“Regina, I…” she trails off, gathering her thoughts. “Of course I have feelings for you. I’ve had feelings for you for a really long time, and I guess that’s why it’s so hard to admit, because I want you to feel the same way and I know that Henry complicates everything and I don’t want to screw our friendship up if you don’t have feelings for me, too.”

The words come rushing out, and Regina can see that Emma is on the brink of tears.

“Emma, of course I have feelings for you. I just…well, honestly, I thought you were straight.”

Emma laughs loudly at this, startling Regina.

“What gave you that idea?” she questions.

Regina stares at her candidly.

Emma blinks in confusion, then looks at Regina with dawning realization.

“Oh. Henry.”

The older woman nods.

“And you’ve only been in relationships with men since I’ve known you,” Regina adds, and this time Emma nods. 

“There’s a pretty big gray area between straight and gay,” she says to Regina, who blushes. Emma smiles at her softly, and adds, “But I understand the confusion.”

She approaches the brunette, closing the space between them by wrapping her arms low around the other woman’s waist. 

“I want more than friendship with you. And more than  _ fucking _ , too,” she adds, just to see if Regina will blush again. She does, and Emma smiles. She looks so god damn cute when she blushes.

Emma leans in and is met halfway by Regina, who kisses her softly, slowly. They explore each other like they hadn’t before, when they were too desperate to slow down. Regina’s lips taste like the wine she must have had with dinner. Emma’s lips taste like mint, and Regina smiles into a kiss as she thinks of Emma preparing for this exact scenario. They open their mouths, sighing into each other and letting hands gently roam. A soft, gentle heat builds between the two of them. Fingers trace skin that tingles with each new touch. Just as the kiss deepens, Regina cuts it off. 

“Hold onto me. Tightly.”

“What?” Emma starts to say, even as she complies, but before the words can come out they are gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

“Where did you take us?” Emma asks, still holding tightly to the mayor. As she moves to look around, it becomes clear, and she smirks. “Your bedroom? Madame Mayor, I’m shocked! How very  _ modern _ of you,” she teases, then swallows deeply. Regina is looking at her like prey, a devilish smirk of her own across full lips.

Regina approaches the blonde,  _ stalks to her _ , Emma thinks, never breaking eye contact. Her smirk grows into a wide smile as she notices Emma’s breathing growing deeper. 

When she is standing inches away from the younger woman, Regina leans in and whispers, “You’ll see just how modern I can be, dear.” 

At this, Emma’s half-shut eyes snap open, then close again as Regina begins kissing her neck. She tilts her head to allow the brunette full access to her sensitive skin, moaning as Regina’s tongue licks the length of her neck. Emma lets out a small gasp at the bite she receives, which turns into a deep moan at the gentle sucking that follows. 

Regina starts to kiss and lick her way down Emma’s neck, nipping at her collarbone. She stops briefly, tugging at Emma’s sleeves.

“Take this hideous leather jacket off,” she teases.

“Oh, please. You love me in this jacket,” Emma replies, but does as she’s asked. 

Her darkened eyes follow Regina’s movements as she takes off her own coat.

“Let me help you with that,” Emma states, her voice low and husky. She takes the coat and tosses it somewhere, then turns Regina around to unzip her dress. She moves the zipper down with one hand and brushes back Regina’s hair with the other, giving her full access to the back of her neck. She takes a moment to nuzzle into the skin behind Regina’s ear. She kisses the brunette’s neck gently as she removes the straps of the dress, allowing it to fall around the woman’s feet, leaving her in her high heels and a dark purple lace lingerie set. Emma turns Regina around so she can see her from the front.

“God,” she breathes out, “is this always what you wear under your clothes?” 

Regina chuckles deep in her throat and lets Emma take the sight of her in fully, smiling at the licking of her lips. She stares so long that the older woman grows self-conscious, dipping her head and tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“Don’t,” Emma states. “You’re beautiful.”

Regina smiles softly at this, then steps out of her high heels and pooled dress.

“Your turn,” she states simply, and pulls Emma’s sweater over her head. Emma kicks off her boots and stands in a plain black bra and her dark skinny jeans. She goes to unbutton them, but Regina has grown impatient and half-growls as she closes the distance between them, kissing her fiercely. 

Emma happily reciprocates, even as the unexpected force causes her to stagger backwards a few steps. She regains her balance and takes the brunette into her arms, pulling her close. 

Emma lightly nips at Regina’s bottom lip, and when Regina moans loudly in response, Emma takes the lip into her mouth. She sucks and gently scrapes her teeth along the skin before letting go, soothing it with her tongue when she does. 

Their lips meet again, over and over. Emma lightly holds Regina’s face in her hands, stroking with her thumbs gently as they kiss, and simply enjoys the feeling of getting totally lost in her. Her aroma; her taste; the feel of her lips and tongue and teeth and skin. 

The feeling of skin on skin is intoxicating, and Emma thinks she could stand here kissing Regina like this for hours. Regina has other plans. 

She splays her hand on the small of Emma’s back and drags her nails across it, reveling in the moan she elicits from deep within Emma’s throat.

She backs Emma up to the edge of the bed and pushes them both down onto the mattress, straddling Emma in the process. The force of the fall onto the bed has temporarily broken the kiss, and they stay staring at each other, panting. Emma runs her hands up and down Regina’s sides and back, eliciting a shiver, then pulls her back into another kiss. It is hard and desperate and wanting, becoming deeper as the women’s desire for each other grows.

“Take off your pants.” Regina demands in between kisses, but doesn’t wait for Emma to comply. She unbuttons the dark jeans and pulls them down slim, toned thighs, revealing plain black boyshorts darkened at the center. 

“You dress like a child, even under your clothes,” Regina scolds, but it comes out in a husky, deep tone, giving away her desire.

Emma sits up enough so Regina can see her face as she rolls her eyes, but Regina is too distracted by the flexing of Emma’s abs to notice. “Please. You are loving this,” Emma retorts. 

Regina just smiles, one of her real smiles that reaches her eyes and makes them shine. 

She climbs back up the length of the blonde and kisses her lips once more, softly and fully. She kisses Emma’s cheek, her jaw, and lets her tongue lightly trace the bruises starting to blossom along her neck.

Trailing one finger gently down a strap of Emma’s bra and the edge of her breast, Regina asks softly, “Can I take this off?”

Emma smiles and reaches around to unhook the bra herself, dropping it to the floor. Regina looks at her hungrily, dark eyes taking in erect nipples and delicate curves. She reaches out and drags the pad of her forefinger around a nipple, then squeezes the whole breast into her hand, reveling in the way Emma softly moans and lets her eyes fall shut. She continues palming her as she dips her head down and slowly licks the other nipple. Emma pushes her chest further towards her, and Regina takes it as an invitation to suck it into her mouth, moaning at the delicious sounds Emma makes. She releases the skin from her mouth and kisses her way in between Emma’s breasts, repeating her movements on the opposite side. She finally raises up and blows on wet skin, smiling at Emma’s whimper.

Emma squirms impatiently and moans, a picture of indecision as she struggles between the pleasure of the moment and the ones she knows will follow.

“Patience, dear. I’m just getting started,” Regina purrs, her voice low and husky with arousal.

Regina slowly makes her way back down Emma’s body, kissing any skin she comes into contact with. She stops at her navel, dipping her tongue in and eliciting a small squeal of surprise. The sound trails off into a groan of pleasure as Regina continues her downward descent, kissing her way to the waistline of panties before switching direction and nibbling a thigh. Emma throws her head back and groans at the teasing, the heat blossoming in her belly becoming more pronounced with every tortuous second. 

Regina smirks at the groan as she moves to the other thigh, then kisses her way back up to Emma’s core. She can smell her arousal and inhales deeply, wanting to savor each moment. The warm breath against the center of her wet panties causes Emma to shiver, her clit throbbing in time with her heart. 

Regina hooks her fingers into the elastic band and pulls downward, excruciatingly slowly, her eyes locked onto Emma’s the whole time fabric makes its way down long legs. When Emma is left completely naked in front of her, Regina finally allows herself to take in every inch of skin.

“You are so exquisitely beautiful,” she whispers, and Emma blushes in return.

“Look who’s talking,” Emma purrs.

Regina grins and plants one last chaste kiss on Emma’s knee before repositioning herself between spread thighs. She hooks an arm under each leg and gently grabs Emma’s hips, slowly lowering herself down, a wicked glint in her eye. She opens her mouth and slowly drags her tongue along the length of Emma’s center.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Emma whispers, and it is so soft and so pure that Regina’s heart clenches.

She slowly laps up the length of her slit once more, stopping at her clit. She draws slow circles with her tongue as Emma reaches down and gently tangles fists into her hair. She slowly, hesitantly, rocks up to meet Regina’s tongue, thighs clenching. Regina holds them down so she can have better access, raking her nails down Emma’s hips. 

Within minutes Emma’s heavy panting turns to moans, and Regina latches onto her clit with her lips and begins sucking.

Emma inhales sharply at the new sensation, digging her nails into Regina’s scalp as she pulls her impossibly closer. She wraps her legs around Regina’s shoulders. 

Regina snakes her hand between Emma’s thighs and slips two fingers easily inside, matching the rhythm of Emma’s hips and continuing to worship with her mouth.

“Oh, god. Please, Regina, don’t stop; I’m so close. God, oh god, Regina…” Emma continues her delirious rambling as she grinds against Regina’s face, squeezing her legs tighter and pulling her hair so hard it hurts in the most delicious way. Her words get louder and less coherent until she is screaming Regina’s name, her walls clenching around fingers that get flooded with come. 

Regina releases Emma from her mouth but keeps her fingers slowly moving inside of her, drawing out every last bit of the orgasm. When Emma’s muscles finally go slack, Regina slowly removes her fingers and begins sucking them clean.

Emma is panting, covered in a sheen of sweat with her face flushed as Regina climbs up her body. She leans down to kiss Emma gently before moving to lie down beside her.

They sit in comfortable silence while Emma tries to catch her breath, so Regina is startled by the giggles that spontaneously bubble up out of the blonde.

“Something funny?” Regina questions, cocking an eyebrow.

“No. Well, yes,” Emma says between giggles, and Regina’s confused expression just causes another fit of laughter. “I just. Um. If we get married—” 

“If… What? Emma, I hardly think that is appropriate—” Regina sputters, eyes comically wide.

“No, Regina,” Emma laughs, effectively cutting her off. “Listen. If we get married...does that make me my mom’s own step mother?” Emma begins giggling again as soon as it’s out of her mouth. 

Regina visibly relaxes, letting her shoulders sag and allowing herself to breathe again.

“That’s your takeaway from this evening, Miss Swan? You’re an idiot.” 

Regina smiles when Emma continues her delirious giggles, rolling her eyes to herself.  _ She’s an idiot, but she’s my idiot. _

“Okay,” Emma sighs after several minutes have gone by. She is completely composed again. “I’m ready.” 

“Ready for what?” Regina panics slightly. “Are you leaving?”

“What?! Hell no. It’s your turn,” she growls, quickly climbing on top of Regina, who yelps in surprise as she is pinned down.

Desire-filled emerald pools shine down at her, and Regina’s initial shock is gone. She breathes in deeply, steadily, staring desperately up at Emma. Regina refuses to move first, allowing Emma to take control. She trusts Emma. She wants her to know that.

Emma leans down and slowly kisses Regina, allowing their bodies to melt together like their lips. Emma’s hands are planted on either side of Regina. Regina’s are tangled in Emma’s blonde locks. 

As the kiss deepens, Emma begins to grind her hips slowly and purposefully into Regina, whose legs open wider as their hips and mouths meet again and again. Emma stops her ministrations to unhook Regina’s delicate bra. Her mouth goes dry as the lace is discarded.

“Fuck me,” she whispers as she stares at the perfect chest heaving beneath her. 

“I’m trying to, dear,” Regina replies with a smirk.

The retort brings Emma back to the present moment, and she smiles back at Regina, biting her lip. 

“I want to...I mean, can I…um....” Emma begins, wincing at how juvenile she must sound.

“Please,” Regina breathes out, and that’s all the invitation Emma needs.

She lowers herself down on the bed beside Regina and snuggles into her side, bringing her head to her chest. She sucks a nipple into her mouth without any prelude, pulling a surprised moan out from deep within Regina’s chest. Her hand wanders to the other breast and begins palming there. Regina looks down at Emma and sees her eyes closed, her face relaxed and blissfully serene as she continues to suck. Regina has never had a partner do this, and she feels a sense of peace even as her body is screaming for release. She could stay like this for the rest of the night and be completely happy.

The fingers threading through her hair causes Emma to open her eyes. As she meets the gaze of the woman smiling down at her, she pulls her mouth and hand away and sits up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so...lost in you,” Emma confesses, her cheeks tinted pink and eyes averted.

“Emma, don’t apologize. I enjoyed it just as much as you did,” Regina counters, gently cupping Emma’s chin and meeting her gaze.

This causes Emma to regain her confidence.

“I didn’t mean to get distracted. I have a job to finish, after all,” Emma smirks.

“Is that so? Well, by all means, Miss Swan, please continue,” Regina replies, her voice again low and husky.

Emma wastes no time in pulling off the lacy panties covering caramel skin, and begins to lower herself on the bed.

“No, wait. Please. I want you up here with me,” Regina pleads, and Emma looks up, surprised. She thought a queen would want to be worshipped, and what better way to worship than to get her knees? 

Regina’s gaze rips Emma from her thoughts, and she crawls back up the length of her lover to again settle beside her.

Her eyes never leave Regina’s as she slips a hand slowly down soft skin and between strong thighs, parting as a soft sigh parts lips.

Two fingers delve deeply, slowly, into Regina’s core, caressing her walls over and over.

“Oh, Emma. Yes. Just like that,” Regina purrs, making Emma’s heart race.

She begins to move her hips to meet Emma, and pulls her in for a kiss. It is long, languid, exploratory; just like the strokes of the fingers inside her.

With her left hand firmly on the base of Emma’s neck, Regina snakes her right hand between their entangled bodies and begins to circle her clit.

“What are you…” Emma starts, then follows the movement with her eyes, enchanted by the sight of fingers meeting slick skin. 

“Emma. Stay with me,” Regina purrs, and Emma turns back to her and kisses her deeply.

The kisses are strong and sure, but become messier as fingers quicken and both women begin panting. Regina’s hold on the nape of Emma’s neck gets tighter, her breathing quicker, the movement of her fingers erratic as she breaks the kiss and pulls Emma’s forehead to her own.

“Emma, I’m going to—”

But the words are cut off as her orgasm overtakes her, and she pulls Emma impossibly closer.

Emma lets her ride it out, gently curling her fingers inside until the aftershocks have completely faded. As Regina lays spent, trying to catch her breath, Emma kisses her in every place she can reach: her forehead, her hair, her cheek, her neck, and finally her lips as her breathing returns to normal. They lay together in comfortable silence once more, holding hands, content with just the company the other provides. Regina is staring up at the ceiling. Emma is staring at Regina.

Regina’s face suddenly contorts into one of complete horror, and Emma feels herself go cold.

“Oh my god,” Regina groans, and Emma is terrified of what will come next. 

“If we get married,” Regina starts. Emma breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that whatever is bothering her, it definitely isn’t what just happened between them.

Regina glances over at Emma, then looks back up at the ceiling before continuing. 

“If we get married, that makes Snow fucking White my mother-in-law,” she groans again, then looks to Emma, who is trying her best to keep a straight face. She cracks as soon as Regina’s eyes meet her own, bursting with laughter. Regina soon joins her, and the two laugh together until there are tears in their eyes.

Emma pulls Regina into her, wrapping her arms around the former queen and breathing her in.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” she states finally, and they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

  
  



End file.
